


【影日no.14】宝物（上）：狂想

by baimulelele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimulelele/pseuds/baimulelele
Summary: •ABO设定•月山成分多•日向家庭私设





	【影日no.14】宝物（上）：狂想

试着杂糅了一些我喜欢的文和漫的氛围。 **垃圾剧情，偏意识流，跳坑需谨慎。**

全篇2w5， **无肉** ，分三次投稿。此篇为第一部分，日向视角。

 

——————正文——————

 

 

记忆中的六岁生日奏响着聒噪的蝉鸣。

日向翔阳带着一群来参加生日派对的小伙伴在后院挖起了蚯蚓。仿佛因为生日被幸运女神窥视着、眷顾着，日向翔阳抠出了泥土里那个闪闪发亮的东西。用拇指和食指捻住举起来对准日光，沁透柔缓的绿光折射进橘色的明眸里，像发现了什么宝贝，眼里擦出同等的光芒，嘴里不禁“呜哇”地小声惊叹起来。

 

翔阳被幸运女神眷顾着呢。

抱了被子准备去晒的母亲走过来，和周围一脸羡慕的小朋友细细地观赏了日向手中还沾着泥土的墨绿色小球，微笑着说道。

如同一个发现了无价财宝的勇士，嫩白的小脸上染着得意的颜色，在一众小朋友的注目礼下将小球清洗干净，再用色彩斑斓的糖果纸包好塞到自己枕头底下。

 

“呵呵呵呵，”拄着拐杖的祖母迟缓地走到走廊边上坐下，老旧的藤椅挤出吱呀的呻吟，“这世界上有一种宝物。”

闻见故事的味道的孩子们迅速将祖母围了个严严实实，扶着老人的膝盖一脸期待。祖母慢悠悠道，“这世上有一种宝物，比烟火还要夺目，比花瓣还要柔软，比水滴还要无暇……”

之后的话语日向已经不记得了。只记得那时的祖母脸上慈祥的皱纹齐齐地随着和缓的表情弯成了一个个满足安详的弧度。

 

时隔四年从枕头下剥出那个透绿的小球才发现那只是普通的弹珠而已，剔透的内核突兀地爬着两条细细的裂纹。尽管如此日向还是将它塞回了枕头下面，默念着一定是多亏了这份幸运我才会健康快乐地长这么大。门外的母亲一时间偷偷笑出了声。

 

又是四年，祖母已经离世。逐渐有了性别观念的日向听母亲讲起祖母的故事才模糊地明白了一点那番话的含义。烟火、花瓣、水滴。那番话描述的事物在想象里如此美好，日向翔阳绝不会想到这个宝物也许就是指祖父。

在那样一个科技落后的年代里，没有机构给普通居民统一做信息素匹配，更不会把“命运之番”的档案寄送到家中。仅仅是凭借着直觉，祖父和祖母互相找到了对方。两个omega承受着世人的眼光排除万难走到一起，却无比骄傲地说，这是我的“命运”。

幸运女神祝福了他们，带来了他们唯一的孩子——父亲。这份幸运一直持续到了十一年后，父亲分化成了beta。

如今普通民众拥有了第二性别保有权。不需要多余的闲言碎语抑或是祝福，祖父母终于安享了晚年。

 

从那时起日向便很好奇命运之番是怎样的存在。尽管祖父母的爱情让他对命运之番的说法不置可否，却也奇怪这样人人提起都眉飞色舞的事物到底有怎样的吸引力。

即便如此日向也不想去体会命运之番的滋味，尤其是在遇见排球之后。父母之上的三代都没有出现过alpha基本决定了他和alpha性征无缘，而为了能继续无忧无虑地打排球，beta是能想象的最好的未来。

临近分化的年纪，母亲似乎比他焦虑得多。也许是饱尝了作为omega的苦楚，母亲日夜期盼着他能早日分化为beta。母亲不开口他也能明白。倡导了好几年的性别平等也不是说来就来，大众对于omega的有色眼镜和低俗风评始终除之不去。omega生来弱小无法为所谓的“社会建设”作出贡献，并且在发情期间无法工作和正常生活，按照“风评”的说法就是“拖累他人”“只知道做的牲畜”。

这样的性别今后要如何在社会中立足？祖父母搬来了人烟稀少的乡下固然是为了生活安宁，难道就没有社会因素吗？无法立足的自己又要如何成为排球运动中的小巨人？日向翔阳打从心底恐惧着自己分化为omega的可能性——

 

 

“听说今天三年级有人分化成omega了呢，”

活动室里田中脱着外套转向菅原，“suga桑你听说了吗？”

“嗯，毕竟就在我隔壁教室啊。”说着他低下头掩住嘴压低了声音，“只和你们偷偷说哦，不然大地听见我们议论别人又要生气了。好像是五班的三桥。”

“高三才分化啊。”山口整着衣领问出声。

“世界纪录最晚分化的是人是二十八岁零三个月。”

“tsuki好博学！”

“闭嘴山口。”

听到感兴趣的话题日向也忍不住插进来，“但是omega没有番会很痛苦吧？”

“如果有配对成功的alpha就另当别论啦～快的话也许今晚就能收到对方的档案了吧。”

“suga桑懂得真多！”

“我也是有个亲戚家的姐姐是omega才知道的啦。说起来也好神奇，明明没见过对方，和对方约着见面以后凭着信息素在一百米开外的人群里找到了对方。”

“诶？好厉害！！”

“是吧～而且一见如故，两个人一个月以后就结婚了。”

田中惊讶得光着膀子就停下了动作，“太快了吧？！现在怎么样了？”

“已经有两个女儿了，似乎在准备生第三个…”

“呜哇令人羡慕的家伙！所以才被叫做「命运」吧。”

“命运呢……”玩味的口气，日向注意到了菅原向影山和自己投来的目光。

“才不是这种意思！那是货真价实的「命运」吧。”田中突然一脸幸福，大概又在妄想自己和洁子成为命运的场景，尽管他只是个beta。

“话说回来，我们部有两个alpha却没有一个有番呢……”

目光齐刷刷地定格在了两个高个子身上。月岛闭而不语，叫了山口便一起打了声招呼先去体育馆了。

“有了番对打排球有什么帮助吗？”

高个子一出声田中就一副“真不愧是影山”的样子默默蒙住了脸，菅原则笑了笑，“影山发情期也来了不止一次了吧？感觉怎么样？”

“有点难受，喉咙很干身体也不听使唤。但是打一支抑制剂就好了。”

“是吗，看来影山症状还算比较轻啊。就算这样，番也能让你状态更稳定哦。你的omega发情的痛苦也会因为有你在减轻一大半。”

墨蓝的眸子微张，波澜不惊的脸上浮现了发现新大陆似的表情。

菅原换好了衣服突然走过来摸了下日向的脑袋，“我先过去了，你们也快一点哦。”

 

日向明白那个抚摸代表了什么，如果是往日的自己也许会追上菅原前辈问个清楚：前辈认为我会分化成omega吗？为什么？又凭什么知道我就是影山的番？

日向知道影山的榆木脑袋一定是除了“状态更稳定”五个大字以外什么都没听进去。他略显无聊地转头瞄了瞄身边的影山，却发现那双深邃的瞳孔也聚焦在自己身上。

 

“干…干嘛啊。”

“你才是，突然看我。”

“是你先看我的吧。”

 

对话至此戛然而止。

日向翔阳机械地捏着队服下摆不断地重复着塞入运动裤的动作，晃晃悠悠地想要去往体育馆。取代了「烟火」「花瓣」「水滴」几个字眼，「货真价实的命运」反复敲击着空荡荡的脑壳。

“看路啊呆子！”

熟悉的声音从身后传来，拉住他小臂的手掌有些烫人，近在咫尺的是木质门框。失神地抬头看到那略显凶恶又不耐烦的表情，问题冲口而出。

“影山你相信「命运」吗？”

“啊？”

高个子在他赤裸裸的紧盯下无所遁形，一时间拘谨起来。

“我…我只知道我们可以一起打更厉害的排球。”

 

似乎理解了理由——人人提起都眉飞色舞。

日向翔阳终究也是普通人，血和肉做成的人，DNA的产物，会笑、会痛、会恼怒、会悲伤、会期待。

祖父是珠宝、是花瓣、是水滴、是属于祖母一个人的宝物。这个宝物已经被祖母据为已有了，世界上哪里都不存在了。漆黑的种子落在垃圾场，在漆黑的泥土里悄无声息地生长。将无尽的垃圾污水纳入土壤，不见天日十年如一日。如今尝到了阳光雨露，学会了探头向上生长。

 

—————

 

“山口想成为月岛的番吗？”

直截了当的发问令旁边的人一口汤喷了出来。

“为…为什么突然说这个？”

“有点好奇。”

“就算你这么说我也和你一样还没分化……”

“那如果山口分化成omega会想成为月岛的番吗？”

“……”

“不能回答吗？”

“不……因为我无论在哪方面都没有你那样的天赋……”

 

想。

因为我没有你那样强大的天赋可以无限地接近alpha甚至和alpha并肩而立，只能靠费洛蒙、靠生理和心理上的索求和在意的alpha紧紧维系在一起。

alpha是生来高贵的存在，无论本人意愿如何所到之处都会成为焦点。这个人身边的人不够优秀又怎能服众？

山口忠小时候就因为软弱而被人欺负，遇到月岛萤让他自信了许多，可是这份欺凌在月岛看不见的地方仍在继续，甚至在月岛分化之后更甚——

别在alpha面前晃悠啊，烦不烦人？

还没分化的乳臭未干的小子，你在他身边待不了多久的！

他会有自己的番，你算什么？

日日夜夜没完没了。

 

番是独一无二的，是alpha在这个世界上最为爱怜的存在，是alpha契合无比的半身。一旦出现所有人都会成为将就。从前的情啊爱啊海誓山盟都将成为泡沫。

月岛不善于表达，保证和誓言又尽是些虚无缥缈的东西。

难过混杂着恐惧。十四岁生日山口许了愿望。

成为omega。

如果说天性弱小的omega生来就是为了遇见alpha，就请让我以此永远待在他身边吧。

 

“山口会成为月岛的番的。”

炯炯有神的橙瞳目不转睛地注视着自己，转而却笑得无比灿烂，“番的关系可比依靠能力并肩而立坚固得多了，是吧？”

鼻子一酸，山口把咸涩的液体从眼眶压了回去。

 

 

终于在白鸟泽一战后，山口苏醒了。

原本是庆功宴后一起送不省人事的乌养教练回坂之下的，山口称身体不舒服就先行回去了。谁知没过多久月岛和影山突然默契地震颤了一下，调头就往山口回家的方向飞奔而去。日向感到奇怪便也跟了上去，追上他们的时候是在一个巷子里——

 

地上躺着一个穿着西装昏死过去的男人，而影山正和他一样杵在原地定定地看着月岛——月岛扶着山口的肩毫无犹豫地在他脖子后面咬了下去。

恍惚间日向以为月岛生出了獠牙，在往山口的身体里源源不断地注入毒素。可一刹那脑袋又突然清醒了。

哦。那是标记。注入的是信息素。

 

画面太过具有冲击性日向已经忘了后来发生了什么，记忆里只有月岛两声震天的怒吼。直到目送月岛抱着山口上了救护车也还未回过神来。

 

“月岛他……今天是不是有点激动？”

没头没脑的问话，瞳孔里还残留着月岛标记山口的画面。察觉到身边的人没有回答。

“喂影山！”

“味道……好浓。”

“啊？”

“很好吃的样子。”

当即甩了影山后脑勺一巴掌。

“…好痛！你这呆子干嘛？！！”

轻易地躲过了影山伸过来的“魔爪”，“影山同学急不可耐想要番了吗？”

“你才是吧！目不转睛地盯着月岛那家伙。”

“我是要分化成beta的！”气呼呼地回击换来的却是一阵沉默。

……

“矮子也能分化成beta吗？”

“？！”

 

日向在发作之前听到了手机的响声，是菅原。然后想起了被丢在坂之下门口的狐惑的前辈们和乌养教练。

 

 

月岛出现在排球部是在一个星期后。

影山说，“山口和月岛那家伙来了”，可是出现在体育馆门口的只有月岛一个人。

“气味合成一体了……”

 

事实证明影山的鼻子还是很灵的。

“月岛终于成了我们部第一个「大人」了呢。”田中和西谷一左一右拍着月岛的肩膀一副感概万千的样子。

菅原也忍不住在眼角象征性地抹了一把泪：““啊呀……真是能干呢～听说是因为和白鸟泽比赛的时候信息素浓度过高刺激了山口的分化啊。”

“嗯……祝福你们……百年好合？”

大家把刚来的月岛围了个水泄不通，你一言我一语，即使是月岛那样能说会道的一时也不知如何应付。

 

alpha和omega本就是人群中稀少的存在，AO的结合也就毫无悬念地成为了人们茶余饭后的谈资。那几周学校内所到之处都有人向自己打听“排球部的命运之番”，日向也见怪不怪了。只是从心底为山口高兴，他已经不用再受人恐吓欺负，可以名正言顺地站在月岛身边了。

据后来山口所说，自己已经暂时搬到月岛家去了，等高中一毕业就在大学周围找房子同居，大学毕业稳定下来后就结婚。

小野兽的身体里期待着新鲜刺激的未来，却从来不知道规划好的既定的人生也可以充满吸引力。漆黑的种子长出了嫩绿的新芽，需要的只有阳光雨露。

 

并肩而立的伙伴和名副其实的命运。影山会选择哪一种呢？

不不不，那家伙大概只会选排球吧。

暗自在心底嘲笑了一番，又一副大人大量的样子。真没办法啊，就让我来对付这个麻烦的国王吧。无论是排球还是伙伴都一股脑地塞给他。命运之类的就没办法了，也许可以满足他……

也许？

狂想的轮廓依稀可见。

 

—————

 

“影山同学你能离我远一点吗？有点热。”

“你才是离我远一点啊呆子！”

“明明是你靠过来的！真是不可救药的国王……啊好痛！别抓会秃！”

 

“那我先告辞了。”

门口月岛已经收拾好了器具，正准备离开。

含了一口运动饮料，影山皱了皱眉，“月岛那家伙又早退？”

“才不是早退吧笨蛋，山口发情期来了啊。”

“别人的发情期我怎么记得住？”影山别过脸事不关己的样子，“又要休一个星期？”

“omega就是这样没办法吧……你看我干嘛？”

“没……只是觉得你以后也会那样啊……”

“我还没分化呢！”

“可是你一脸羡慕的样子。”

“……”

“……”

“山口已经搬到月岛家去了。”

“是吗？”

“以后也会一直在一起……”

“……”

“真好啊……番。”

脱口而出的瞬间日向有点后悔，在一个alpha面前说这种话只怕傻子都明白是什么意思，影山一定都不知道怎么接话了吧。察觉到气氛凝固日向干笑了两声想作为掩饰。

“你想变成omega吗？”

墨蓝的瞳孔深深地看向自己仿佛要把自己穿透。

 

不……我才不想变成omega，一点都不想。我要分化成beta，母亲也期盼着我成为beta。我不要被人看不起，不要被人嫌弃，不要重蹈祖父母的覆辙，宝物和命运什么的……我还想无忧无虑地打排球……

抬头的瞬间睁大的眼眶有些干涩，滚烫的触感在眼角燃烧，喉咙梗塞着发不出声音。日向不知道自己正用什么样的表情和影山飞雄对视。

为什么会变成这样？为什么做着毫无意义的空想？并没有人说需要你的牺牲，也没有任何人给过你牺牲后的承诺，做着牺牲的空想的自己又有什么意义？

快停下。

快停下啊。

 

毫无顾忌孤注一掷的勇气不是人人都有，日向翔阳第一次察觉到了自己的懦弱。

想逃走。想离开这里。想逃离这个视线。

身体作出反应的时候一丝柠檬香窜入了鼻腔。

发顶传来柔软厚实的触感。

 

“我很期待。”

那个声音变得和缓而有磁性，这样说道。

 

往日一成不变的不愉快的脸上浮现了短暂的笑容。也许只有两秒，嘴角的弧度就消失不见了。日向僵直着怀疑自己的眼睛，可是发顶的热度告诉他他没有在做梦。

虚无缥缈的狂想有了形状。嫩绿的新芽享受着前所未有的雨泽滋养。

所有心里背负着的东西都稳稳地落在了地面，十年的疑惑似乎得到了一个完整完美的回答，宝物和命运都在伸手可见的前方。现在的自己大概是无所不能的吧。

 

日子似乎变得无比明朗起来。就连思索着分化都成了近乎甜蜜的烦恼。beta可以无忧无虑地打排球，而omega可以和影山永远在一起，打排球也是可以做到的吧？红着脸去问影山家的情况，悄悄地将狂想在心中一点点具现化，即使得到了“没有多余的床，可以睡沙发”这样的回答也不恼怒。

 

“影山影山！这个给你！”

“啊？这是什么？”

一脸骄傲地将五彩斑斓的糖果纸塞入影山手中：“吸取了天地精华和日向翔阳大人好运的宝石！”

“只是普通的弹珠吧。”

“…唔！我说是宝石就是宝石！一定要收好哦。”

“快停下笑得没头脑的蠢脸。”

“切——影山君真没情趣。”

“你这呆子！”

 

这是无言的约定，没有任何证据和自信的狂想。可是希望和你分享这份幸运可以让我们的未来得偿所愿。

所以请在我分化之前等着我，一定立刻赶上你。

 

——————

 

高二的夏天一如既往地闷热，蒸笼一般的教室里终于开始了下午的最后一节课。

“你没事吧？”月岛经过自己的座位时敲了敲桌面。

狐疑地看向面前的眼镜，以为月岛要使什么坏心眼捉弄自己，硬硬地反问道，“有什么事？”

见状，面前的人叹了口气径直回座位了。

 

可是怪异的感觉还未停止。

课已经开始了二十分钟，芒刺在背的感觉一直持续着。日向顺着直觉的方向去看，斜后方是端正着坐姿正在听课的西村，也是班上除了月岛唯一的alpha。

疑惑地挠挠头，回过身想要继续听讲，胸腔里却突然传来一阵闷重的巨响，仿佛是一记重拳正面打在了心脏上。

“唔！”

一个激灵握紧了拳头，可是心脏被捏紧蹂躏的痛苦还在继续。喉口和鼻子都不能正常地吞吐空气，鼻腔里热热的，闷咳之后发现捂住口鼻的手掌边缘沾着鲜血。

我流鼻血了吗？

意识在脑袋里搅成了一汤浑水，失去重心的自己像是一只脚立在了悬崖边，崖底森林中的狂风呼啸而上，一个趔趄迎着狂风跌落。那时肩膀传来了硬生生磕上桌角的钝痛。

脸贴着冰凉的地面他听到有人在喊自己的名字。

日向！

日向！！

这样叫喊着。

 

影山？

吃力地睁开一只眼，面前是深灰色的领结。原来是老师。

身后的连衣帽传来一阵巨大的拉力，日向已经没有气力去顾及那是什么了。不过不到两秒那个拉力就撤去了。一阵桌椅倒地的刺耳响声后，西村嘴角染着血迹倒在自己面前不远处，面目狰狞地想要冲上来，随即又被班上的同学拉住猛揍了一拳。

吐出的呼吸粗重无比，却又不是通过空气传入自己的耳朵，而是在整个脑腔颅内震动回响。老师急切的声音在耳畔反复回响却听不清他在说什么。

影山。

影山。

呼出的话已经变成了支离破碎的气音。

背后响起了一个低冷的声线，随即日向闻到了一阵茶香——他正靠在月岛的膝盖上。而月岛正在解他的校服第一颗纽扣，说话开合的唇口间獠牙似乎隐约可见。

仿佛被电了一下，身体抽搐了一下兀自回了神激烈地反抗起来，甚至把月岛的眼镜打翻飞出一米远。

“暂时标记。如果你不想还没出校门就被扒光就别动。”

低沉冷峻的警告在耳边响起。捡回一丝理性的日向瞥到了正被钳制住的西村，身体终于安分了下来。脖颈后传来尖锐的触感时日向昏了过去。

 

再次醒过来时周围已是一片苍白的景象，他感到自己正被担架车推着快速穿梭在医院里。

又有人在叫他的名字，是两个熟悉的声音并且近在咫尺。

他微微偏头去看。

那个熟悉的女人还穿着围裙，眼框周围红红的。察觉到了他的目光女人破涕为笑，反复念叨着“没事的”握紧着他的手。

另一个声音渐渐远了。他吃力地拧过头发现影山被拦在了大厅。

影山你是笨蛋吗？

alpha不可能被允许接近发情中的omega吧？

还有，你的鞋子穿反了啊笨蛋。

 

半睡半醒间像是即将离世一样看见了传说中的走马灯。双亲挚友、恩师同学、哪怕是只有一面之缘的路人甲的面容都清晰可见。

祖母的身影带着慈祥的笑脸印入眼帘——“这世上有一种宝物。比烟火还要夺目，比花瓣还要柔软，比水滴还要无暇……”

 

被推进隔离室后终于再见到了影山。

他和母亲站在巨大的玻璃窗外，拳头握紧贴在玻璃上，错觉似的日向甚至听到了什么东西碎裂的声音。可是影山脸上和母亲如出一辙着急上火的表情令日向硬是在钻心的痛苦中笑了出来。

 

祖母你看见了吗？

我的宝物。

 

隔离室内的医生走过来给他打了一针，意识又渐渐随之远去了。

朦胧之中感觉到手臂的痛感，也许是在抽血吧？他模模糊糊地想。身体里仍然翻滚着岩浆一般的热度，时间的概念变得无限接近零。

 

—————

 

 

“啊，你醒了吗？”

护士小姐温柔的声音在耳畔响起。睁开眼睛勉强起身的日向脑袋一阵天旋地转，“唔……嗯？”

“你分化了，现在在医院。”

如同失忆的人突然找回了记忆，猛地转头看向巨大的玻璃窗——

母亲在外面的长椅上睡着了，影山已经不见踪影。

 

“那个…影山他…！”

“影山？噢—是那个个子很高的男生吧？他已经回去了。”

“……回…去了吗？”

 

也好。回去睡觉吧，明天还得上课和训练。

 

“你的分化报告已经出来了。”

“啊谢谢。”连忙道了谢去接护士递过来的文件。

 

——「你想变成omega吗」

如今想起来墨蓝的瞳孔里也并非都是淡然。那时候的影山拳头是握紧的，问话至回答眼睛始终锁定着他，没有眨一下。

——「我很期待」

期待你的分化，期待和你成为番，期待从此一直在一起。

 

“医生说你很幸运呢！”

“诶…诶？是吗？幸运？”

“是啊，你差点就分化成omega了。”

 

差点？

omega？

 

 

愣愣地看着眼前衣冠整洁有条不紊地工作着的护士，没有发出一点声音。

从至高点跌落了。

 

“你是beta哦。”

像是提醒似的又温柔地告知了一遍。日向这才木木地回过神迟缓地去看手中的分化报告。

封面正下方写着他的名字：日向翔阳。

第一页的文字也很少，都是一些日向看不懂的医学术语和数据。只有第一行十分明确地写了结果——第二性别：BETA。

 

“没问题的话可以再睡一会儿哦。现在才五点钟，等到十点你就可以办出院手续了。”

“那个……”

“嗯？”

“……不会误诊吗？”报告的一角被捏得发皱，着急地抬头，“我明明发出了信息素也闻到了信息素…！现在没有只是因为我被alpha暂时标记了…”

“没有误诊哦。”护士打断了他，却是非常平和的声线，“你是隐性的omega体质，也许是你的家族中omega占据着大多数并且没有alpha因子的缘故，分化的时候因为身体功能紊乱omega性征暂时具现了出来，现在已经没事了，等暂时标记消失后你可以不受气味干扰正常生活，当然也不能再被别人标记了。”

“……隐性omega……”

“你的祖父母好像都是omega的样子。这种情况两个O的性别会隔代遗传，即使在次代中混入了alpha的基因隔代也很大可能觉醒成omega，更不用说你的母亲也是omega。”

“那为什么……”

“所以说你非常幸运啊，百分之一、千分之一的幸运呢。”

 

幸运女神祝福了祖父母，带来了他们唯一的孩子——父亲。这份幸运一直持续到了十一年后，父亲分化成了beta。

现在这份幸运又持续了近三十年，日向翔阳觉醒成了beta。

闻不到信息素，无法被任何人标记，不属于任何人的beta。

 

护士微笑着起了身，理了理材料向他道了晚安便离开了。

 

狂想是空想、是不会有任何形态的幻想。

日向翔阳有了自己的宝物。这个宝物比烟火还要夺目，比花瓣还要柔软，比水滴还要无暇，却比玻璃还要易碎。

 

——————TBC——————

 

碎碎念：请无视一些bug，比如日向和月岛同班（跪

之前说不写连载了，这次防止自己坑全部写完了才敢放。饭店太太abo里有影日心意相通后关于未来的讨论，非常美好且令人期待，结果笔锋一转就切到了无情的现实——影山伤害了日向。这段虐得我久久缓不过来，也想尝试下梦想和现实对比，小标题狂想。摘个《symphony》里的歌词，有兴趣的可以去听一听。

I’ve been hearing symphonies

Before all I heard was silence

A rhapsody for you and me

And every melody is timeless

 

一如既往感谢看到这里的你~


End file.
